Family Is The Happiest Thing Ever!
by palletshipping-forever
Summary: Sequel after 'We Will Together No Matter What'. Sora was having a same dream every night where Roxas and himself were having a family. Sora wants to tell Roxas about his dream but he feels very shy. But he had to tell him no matter what. When Roxas feels happy with the dream his boyfriend had. The journey to become a happy family begin. (WARNING- A bit Mpreg and OOCness)
1. Chapter 1-Family?

**Chapter 1-Family?**

 **Twilight Town**

Roxas is currently sitting alone on the top of clock tower, watching the sunset. The usual scenery is never making him bored since he had used to it. Living in the Virtual Town was frankly pain as all of his memories were only fake. He realised that he was just a Nobody, a person without a heart but lived in its own conscious. It hurt..really hurt.

But, it is totally different with now. He doesn't feel being isolated anymore. He is not a person who lived in a data world. He is able to live as a normal human do, to feel what human feels, in a real world. It is all because of his Somebody, who brought him alive with a gifted heart he got. Simultaneously, he starts to feel love and eventually, he falls in love with him. Sora, is his name.

"Roxy…"

Roxas looks up and he replies, "Wow, that's quick.."

Sora sits closer beside him as he gives him a sea salt ice cream. He says, "Here…it will cheer you up."

Roxas takes the ice cream and starts eating as his lover also eats it. As Sora is deeply focus on his ice cream, Roxas holds his other's hand and intertwines between fingers. That make Sora blushes and stuns a bit. Since Roxas's presence, Sora didn't feel alone anymore. Plus, with his presence, it make him feels very safe and sound. Whenever he is in trouble, Roxas will always there to protect him…even from the Heartless.

Moreover, Twilight Town has kept a lot of memories between them. Where Sora started to feel Roxas's memories while Roxas lived there and had a lot of Sora's dream. That is why he wants Roxas at his side, so he can keep the memories within himself and remember it together. He doesn't want anything but only Roxas in his entire life.

"I am so happy, Roxas." Sora mumbles.

Roxas looks at him as he asks curiously, "Why is that, Sora?"

Sora smiles alone, leaning on his shoulder. He closes his eyes so he can feel the aura from his boyfriend's body. The blond places his arm on his waist as he pulls him closer to his. He leans a kiss on his hair, his own Somebody. Sora answers,

"It has been only a month since you're here. You know, I am keep dreaming about us both. Where…" He pauses a while. Roxas couldn't wait for it, "Where what?"

Sora blushes more redder. He continues but in a slow tone, as if he is whispering, "We're having a….family."

Unfortunately, Roxas can't catch up with the words. Still, he can't make a point, "Sorry? Sora, I can't hear you.."

With a shyness that he can't bear anymore. He quickly pounces lightly into his chest and snuggles deeper. He says with a bit louder, "We're living together…as a new family."

Roxas instantly blushing and speechless. All he can say is, "W-Wow…."

"I'm gone too far, right? I'm sorry, Roxas. I just, really want to express it to you so hardly. I know you will be shock. I'm so sorry, Roxy." Sora just keep snuggling into Roxas's chest, while he is in verge of tears.

Roxas doesn't angry with him, but otherwise he is very happy. He knows that Sora wants him really that bad he doesn't want to let him go. Having a family isn't that bad because he knows how it feel for having a family. He lifts his lover's face and caresses his face, wiping off his tears. He says, "I am so happy if we can be a happy family, Sora. I am absolutely happy with you…"

Sora looks down on his stomach as he places his hand on it, "But…"

The blond knows he is worrying about the capability to have a baby. He asks him lovingly, "You really believe in having a miracle, right?"

He nods.

"Same the way that you believe that you can bring me here. If you believe with the miracle, nothing is impossible. I believe that if you want it..then you may have it. Because, my source of 'believeness' is from you."

Sora feels really happy that he wants to cry very much. He can imagine that how happy he is when finally he can feel the happiness from having a family.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2-King's Call

**Chapter 2-King's Call**

"What? I have been summoned by the King to go to meet him?" Sora looks surprise with the news from the communicator, where he is having a direct conversation with Donald and Goofy. He shocks because, when the King is summoning him, that means something is really wrong.

Sora wants to confirm it from his comrades, "Are you sure, Donald? I didn't see any threats neither from Heartlesses, nor Nobodies."

Goofy replies, "The King hasn't tell us anything. He just ordered us to contact you to come to his castle immediately."

Finally, Sora complies, "If the King say so. It is a compulsory call and I can't ignore it."

Donald and Goofy smiles as the magician says, "Well, see you later.." A few seconds later, the communicator disconnect. Sora gets up from the bed, with his body that is actually fully naked, ruffles his hair and sighs.

"It's a call…"

Gladly that Sora's comrades doesn't call him before that. Because, Sora and Roxas are just finished from having sex together. It is the first sex moment between them and they never had it in their entire life. Roxas is always at the top and always suitable for the position. They did it because of Sora's request, wanting to feel how good when making love to each other.

Roxas walks out from the bathroom with towel, covering his middle part. He asks him curiously since he heard the conversation just now, "Sora, what happen? Are you okay?"

Sora looks at his boyfriend with a slack face. Roxas knows that something is not right for him. Sora answers, "The King has summoned me to meet him at the castle."

The blonde may know The King. But it still leaving him..unrecognisable. Roxas asks again, "Who is the King? Is he lives here?"

He laughs uncontrollably, but trying to be polite to him. He retorts, "King Mickey…he is also a part of the keyblade wielders. Just like us…"

"How come?" Roxas still lingering in a question.

"You will know soon, Roxy."

…

 **Disney Castle,**

"W-Woah…amazing…" Roxas gaps in amazement as he turns around, having a sight around the area. "This is the King's castle?"

Sora nods as he says, "This is Disney Castle. This is where the King lives. In the back times, this castle was being intruded by the Heartless. That's why I came here. Now it is completely different as the Disney Kingdom is living at peace."

Roxas looks up at the one of the monument, "I-Is that so?"

The brunette grabs his hand, smiling brightly at him. He says, "Let's go..He is probably waiting for us."

The couple heads to the back door and they walk along the hallway until they reach a big door at the end of the hallway. It is the King's Room. Sora knocks the door as he greets, "Your Majesty? It is me, Sora…reporting for my presence."

The door open a few seconds later. He sees the King is opening the door. They both are really happy to see each others after the journey was over. Especially, King Mickey…he is really happy to see him back. Instead of Riku, King Mickey also has the same connection to Sora.

"Sora! At last…you're here finally." King Mickey greets back.

Sora replies, "Well, instead of being summoned here. I hope that everything going very well here…". His smile get wider as he sees Donald, Goofy and Queen Minnie waving at him.

"Come in…"

Sora and Roxas walks inside the room as the door close by itself. Suddenly the reaction from the King's comrades including the King himself have changed when they notice Roxas beside him. Donald quickly asks Sora.

"Sora, who is he? Have we met with this guy?"

The brunette looks at Roxas for a few seconds as the blond just smile and nod at him. He looks back at the King and he begins to introduce him.

"This is Roxas. Umm...He…was my…Nobody.." As Sora hasn't finish his introduction yet, the King, Donald and Goofy quickly summon their weapons as Queen Minnie steps backward. Mickey groans, "A Nobody!He must be from the Organisation XIII. How come a Nobody still alive since we have destroyed them all?!"

Sora chuckles lightly, assuming that they will react exactly like that, so as Roxas. Sora decides to explain to them the truth, "Hey, guys…you're too stereotype. Didn't you hear my last word? He WAS a Nobody. He is the only Nobody that have been gifted with a new heart."

The trio retreat their weapons back as the scene turn normal. But, leaving them in a stunning reaction. Goofy asks as the curiosity is getting on his nerve, "H-How exactly..he got..a heart?"

…

"So, that's how it happened.." Roxas ends the story, after he tells them how he got his own heart. Minnie is the first person to get such a positive reaction, as she feels very happy with them.

"You both are so adorable. It is more funnier when you told us that Sora suddenly acting girly in front of you." Praise Queen Minnie, as she laughs cutely.

Donald looks at Sora with a slack look, folding his arms. He really couldn't believe that Sora can react such that kind of attitude, "Heeeey, where is your bravery, huh? Suddenly acting girly?"

Mickey and others including Roxas are laughing cheerfully, while leaving Sora in a great shyness as the red blush forming on his cheeks. The blonde knows that Sora won't be able to stand stronger with his shyness, so he quickly grabs his hand and holds it tightly. He indicates that he will be always with him no matter what happen, instead of knowing his most weakness. Shy, is the only Sora's main weakness.

"Hope you both can make it together in happiness. And also, I hope that you can take care of Sora as much as possible. You know, he is the main connection between hearts…"

Roxas nods, "I will and I promise to you, Your Majesty."

"Well, I will hold into that promise, Roxas.."

Finally, it comes toward the purpose of the King summons them here. Roxas asks on behalf of his lover, who is still silent, "May I ask? What is the purpose you called us here, Your Majesty?"

The King also realise that he had called them here because of an event. He replies, "Actually, I want you and Sora to come to Disney Festival Party at the Disney Town tonight. You both are being invited."

"What?!Tonight?!" Sora seems happy with the news.

"Yes, something wrong?"

Sora jumps in joy. He feels like it is the most happiest day ever, "I am really excited for the festival tonight! I'm sure that it will be more merrier, right?"

Queen Minnie nods, "It is beyond your expectation, Sora…more than merrier."

"A lot of activities will be available during the festival. So, hope you don't mind in joining those activities. It is for you though, for saving my castle from the Heartless threat."

Roxas comes up with additional suggestion, "But, I suggest that we also need to aware of any threats from the Heartless. Perhaps, they will return."

King Mickey seems really agree with the suggestion, "That is also need to take account too. But, what about Nobodies?"

The blonde smiles as he retorts, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. Since I'm the only member of Organisation XIII, the Nobodies will only listening to me. So, I can use them as the first defender if Your Majesty want."

The King looks at Sora with an amazement. He just can only praise him by saying, "You're lucky to have such a responsible Nobody like him.". Sora is speechless but leaving a form of blush on his cheeks.

" _Well, let's hope that the festival will going very well tonight…"_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_


	3. Chapter 3-First Encounter

**Chapter 3-First Encounter**

"You sure that you want to go to the festival with that outfit?" King Mickey asks the couple when he suddenly concerned about their outfit. Actually, he feels alright about it but it is just for a suggestion.

The couple quickly take a short look at their appearances and they seem alright with it. Then, Sora replies, "We think it is alright to stay in this form. You think it is inappropriate for tonight?"

The King shakes his head, indicating that he is okay with it. However, he adds, "I am totally alright with it. But, if you want to be a little bit elegant…maybe Queen Minnie has suitable outfits for you."

Since the event tonight will be about victory and elegant, even though it will be casual and joyful, the couple have to make a decision whether want to change their appearances or not. There will be a lot of activities as being told by the King, so the clothes must be light and simple as they are currently wearing. Finally, they make a decision and Roxas states the decision,

"Maybe we should try some new refreshment sometimes. So, yeah…we want to try it."

Queen Minnie feels glad with the decision. Then, she begins to walk closer towards them. She says, "Come on, you two. Let's make yourself feel fresh and elegant tonight."

The couple nod as they follow her from behind. As the three leaving the room, King Mickey is making another plan. And of course, it will be needing Donald and Goofy. He says, "As for you two. I need you to do something. It is to make sure that the festival tonight is tightly secure and safe."

"What exactly is your order, Your Majesty?"

…

Queen Minnie is currently waiting at the outside of the fitting room, as they three are currently at the Wardrobe. She is absolutely glad that the couple agreed to change their appearances so it will be look better than before. Same as the King, Queen Minnie is feeling okay with their current looks but she thinks that it will be better if they get change for tonight.

"Are you both done? Oh, I'm so excited to see your new look." Ask Queen Minnie as she hears an answer from Sora. He answers, "I'm done! Just a few seconds."

A few seconds later, the first door being opened. Sora begins to walk out from the room with his…outstanding new outfit, which made the Queen feeling very amazed. She gaps in amazement while she manages to say, "Oh my! Sora, what a wonderful brave boy. It absolutely fits you."

Sora is wearing a black jacket with grey pockets and same stripe colour on each sleeve. While the hood, sleeves and jacket have a red stripes lining and six buttons on the front. Underneath the jacket, he wears a V-neck collar black shirt with a white lining. His gloves are a bit revolutionary where the gloves are having the same design as his jacket. His shorts are designed with a little bit armored siding with red straps attached, wrapping around his legs. And his shoes are black-yellow coloured.

"Woah, I-I never thought that I will be awesome in this form. I love it…" Sora praises her. He never thought about wearing a damn new clothes in his life before. It is very revolutionary and new.

Queen replies, "I'm glad that you're really like it. You can wear it from now on, if you like to."

He is still looking at himself. He turns at the Queen as he shocks of what he just heard, "A-Are you sure, Your Majesty? I mean…this is yours after all. I mean, Queen's Property…no touching, no stealing."

Queen Minnie giggles lightly, seeing the most blunt young boy she ever seen. She declares, "I am no longer require for this clothes. You can have it. Because, I have made special for you though."

"Oh!Thank you, Your Majesty. It is an honour to have this outfit. I promise that I will take care of it as best as possible."

Finally, a few seconds later, Roxas finally walks out from the fitting room. It is like a set of suit, a white coat with a horizontal checkered stripe on the chest, also a red lining on the lapel with long two edges flaps at the back. Underneath the jacket, he wears a white waistcoat, checkered necktie and white formal shirt. While at the bottom, he wears a white pants and black loafer with small red stripe on the shoe sides. But, he still maintain black and white rings on his left fingers and checkered wristband.

Queen Minnie is really surprise to see him at such a spectacular form but Sora doesn't see him yet. She gasps in amazement, "Oh my goodness...I am very…very…speechless."

"Roxas, you have fini….." Sora once about to finish the words but as he looks back at his boyfriend, he also had the same reaction as the Queen Minnie. Speechless and amazed.

"R-Roxas…i-is that you?" Sora had lost in words, amazingly surprised.

Roxas wipes off his sleeves, as if he is wiping the dust on it. He looks at Sora with a wide smile on his face while he asks him for an opinion, "How am I looking, Sora?"

"THAT IS FUCKINGLY AMAZING, ROXY!SO COOL AND HANDSOME!" Sora shouts as he can because of his internal desire that couldn't hold the patience. Seeing Roxas in such form is making him very lucky to have him in his life.

…

The Disney Festival on that night is going very well. All Disney Kingdom citizens are not forgetting to spent time enjoying the activities from the festivals. The sounds of cheers and music are filling the vibrant environment that make it more cheerful. Plus, the neon around the buildings also filled the scenery with much more amazement and excitement.

Sora and Roxas decides to relax themselves at the top of the hill, located not far from the Disney Town. After they enjoyed a lot of activities such as car racing, bowling, and fruit smasher, they surely really tired. So, they choose the hill as the place to rest and at least, spend time alone together there.

"Phew, what a night…" Sora sighs and relieves at the same time.

Roxas looks at him, giggling. He says, "You should conduct more training, Sora. You lost to me a lot during the games."

The brunette protests, "It is because you played cheat, Roxy." But, he praises, "But, you're really strong. I can see through yourself. I really…admire you."

The compliment made Roxas feels very happy but he knows that he is only inheriting traits from Sora since he WAS his Nobody. He returns the compliment back to his lover, "I'm just copying from you, Sora. I'm your Nobody…that's why."

"You're wrong, Roxas. It is your true strength. Don't deny it. Being my Nobody, that doesn't mean you need to inherit everything from me. At least, there's something that you can claim as yours. For example, your strength. Maybe I had been too long in completing the journey, but there's nothing that could be compared as yours. You're really special, Roxas… You're really are…"

The blonde feels very glad. He feels like he's really alive even though he actually is. All that Roxas wanted is, to make Sora proud of him. To make his lover feel very pleased with him and doesn't want to make him disappointed. Roxas just wraps his arm on his waist as he pulls him closer, making the brunette leaning over his shoulder. He kisses his hair as he says in very soft voice, "I love you, Sora."

"There's no one that I can be with except you, Roxas. You have captured my heart and drove me into the realm of happiness. I love you too…"

Suddenly…

 **HEEELLLLPPPPPP!WE'VE BEEN INTRUDED!**

The couple quickly snap from the moment and quickly get up as they both hears frightening shouts from the town. They sense something is attacking the town and threating the citizens.

"It must be the heartless." Sora makes a guess.

Roxas agrees with him, "You're totally right, Sora. It is heartless…". Then, he spreads his hand as a few Nobodies appears in front of them both. Sora stuns a bit.

"Try to save citizens from the Heartless." He orders. The Nobodies just complies as they vanish from the view. Perhaps, they are teleporting themselves to the city.

Roxas summons his Oblivion and Oathkeeper as Sora also summons his Kingdom Key. Sora begins saying, "This is our first encounter, perhaps?"

The blonde tilts his face, "You never fought with them before? During the journey?"

"No…I mean, the first encounter…for us both."

…

As they return back to the town, they notice that the streets are scattering, as if the citizens were rushing to save themselves from the Heartless. Now, the black creatures have conquered the town. They both have to get rid of them away from the area.

"Now!" Roxas gives signal to Sora. And they start fighting with the Heartlesses, alongside with King Mickey, Donald and Goofy once they have just arrived.

Sora asks the King curiously, "I wonder why they came back here. We have made deal with Maleficent before, right?"

King Mickey comes with his opinion, "I think it is not her. The Heartless are coming with their own intention. They still want to capture your heart."

"No way!" Sora quickly protest as he become angry. He uses his furious to energise himself towards the enemies. While Roxas is still summoning Nobodies for reinforcement, alongside with Donald and Goofy since the Heartless keep increasing in no time.

But something strange is happening to Sora. He seems like wanting to puke but not actually puking. Roxas quickly notices him as he instantly rushing towards him. He begins protecting him, "Are you alright, Sora? Are you not feeling well?"

"I-I don't know, Roxas…" He keeps puking that apparently not-so-puking. Roxas seems getting very worry with his condition. Finally, he summons another Nobodies that consists of Sorcerers, Samurais and Berserkers as for another reinforcements.

Roxas quickly retreats his weapons and quickly lifts his lover to the safe place. Then, he slowly put him on the ground, "Don't move…not until we've finished this battle."

… **.**

 _ **What happen to Sora?**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4-He's Pregnant

**Author Note- Finally, this chapter has been fixed by my beta-reader, I would like to say thank you so much to J Maris Medina for willingly to be my Beta-Reader. I hope this story will be much more interesting than before ^_^**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4- He's Pregnant**

In order to defeat the heartless while simultaneously protecting Sora, Roxas summons a few high ranking nobodies. However, the enemies kept on increasing. Sora felt his stomach churn in twists. He had to retreat from the battle since he kept on puking his guts out. Thus, Roxas had to intervene and helped him in defeating their enemies.

"Stay here, okay? Don't go anywhere else," Roxas warned him.

Nodding, "I'm not going anywhere," Sora replies.

Sora pauses for a moment, before puking without purpose. Seeing this made Roxas worry but he needed to make sure that the Heartless are gone first. With that, he increased the energy inside him, rumbling towards the middle of the street.

He summoned several sorcerers and quickly orders them, "I can't protect Sora while I'm busy here. Quickly go and protect him."

Meanwhile, King Mickey together with Donald and Goofy, appears behind Roxas' back from the crowd of Heartless. Roxas got very anxious on seeing their enemies increase, to the point that he went to ask the King, "H-how the hell can the Heartless instantly multiply? What are they actually looking for?"

"Maybe they sensed strong hearts here. I assume these creatures aren't on Maleficent's order. Perhaps, they came here on their own will?"

Roxas couldn't hold himself any longer. The reinforcements are weakening and will be defeated by the creatures anytime now. Finally, Roxas orders King, Donald and Goofy to distance themselves from him as far as they can.

Donald manages to ask, "Why, Roxas?"

"Just go, Donald." Roxas smiles proudly.

Thousands of questions flew to their minds. Still, they simply complied with his order. Quickly, they rushed towards Sora and joined the sorcerers on protecting him.

Roxas looked at the Heartless and said, "You really are too much, Heartless. No wonder we hate you."

Releasing the key blades from both of his hands, the blades spins around him, fast. The key blades seemed to release two mystical powers, light and dark. In a last attempt, Roxas raised his hand and tries to form an energy from inside his body.

"This is a big punishment for disturbing citizens here and also… for Sora." Briefly said before he starts shouting,

" _ **GO AWAY!"**_

 _Everything goes white._

 **...**

"Urrgghhh, where am I?" Sora asks weakly, upon waking up.

Looking around, Sora realizes he is currently laying on the bed, somewhere inside a castle. Flashbacks from when he was 'puking' non-stop with sorcerers backing him up, protecting him and here he is on a bed. Great.

He looks at his right and he sees Roxas sleeping on a chair. He deeply felt sorry for being a burden to him. They both wouldn't be here if he didn't act strange during the battle, where he puked continuously. Sora felt really bad.

Roxas wakes up, seconds after that. He smiles upon seeing Sora, feeling glad that Sora is alright.

"Are you alright, Sora?"

"I am alright. Umm, what happened, Roxy?"

"You fainted just now, Sora. You're puking too much and it worries me a lot."

Roxas holds his lover's hand tighter, kissing it with a deep kiss. Roxas continues but with different reaction. It seem more like, shock, "S-Sora, will you believe me…for what I'm going to say after this?"

Curiously, Sora looks at Roxas, "Tell me, Roxas. Just what is it exactly?" He asked, anxiously.

"Y-You're….pregnant." Roxas answers quickly while looking away from him. Sora froze. Surprise evident on his face, upon hearing the news, as if a big stone bumped on his head. He looks at his stomach and touches it. He stumbles, speechless.

"Y-You're really…pregnant. O-Our baby is inside you..."

The brunette begins smiling widely. His wish has been granted. He remembers a wish; his wish to have a baby and create a family together with Roxas.

"R-Roxas, o-our baby…"

Roxas nods smiling, feeling happy with Sora's reaction. "M-Me too…you really wished for a baby so we could start a family. Oh goodness, it's a miracle…"

However, the brunette felt very curious about one thing. "But, how did you know that I'm pregnant?"

"Once the Queen have diagnosed on you, she was very surprised. She told me that she has never experienced such an extraordinary find. Even though the Queen rarely meets with humans, she never had this one in her entire life."

Sora stares for a while, thinking about it for a few seconds. "Is that so…"

The blonde never wanted to make his boyfriend take so much burden.

"Umm, Sora...are you sure that you want to keep it? Because I will completely understand if you don't want to."

The brunette instantly protested, "Roxy, I am absolutely okay with it! This is a miracle for the both of us." Caresses his stomach, he continues "I've thought about it a lot. I'm not going to regret my decision. Besides, I am so excited to see how our baby is when he or she comes!"

Roxas smiles and quickly kisses his forehead. Speechless, all he says, "I am so happy with you, Sora. It is from my own genes, it would be an honour if you would allow me to take care of it and be a responsible lover for you."

"I'm glad you said that, Roxas. Without you, I would be nothing and will always be nothing."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
